


Don't Shift the Blame

by infinitecompositions



Series: Padawan Maul AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Maul tries healthy communication and coping mechanisms, Gen, Maul became Ahsoka's Padawan after Mandalore, Mild Language, Obi-Wan feels reasonably upset, Padawan Maul AU, part of a crack-treated-seriously verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions
Summary: Obi-Wan has been avoiding Ahsoka - any other description is a blatant lie.Maul understands he's pissed. That much is fair. He won't let him take it out on anyone else.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Maul, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Padawan Maul AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Don't Shift the Blame

Obi-Wan is drinking his tea in the refectory and astutely ignoring his problems. Anakin can joke that it is his best-practiced skill all he wants, but he is not in the headspace nor the emotional space to deal with this right now.

He had completed the mission alongside Ahsoka and her new padawan, had not kicked up a fuss though he would be well within his rights to, and had not picked a fight. At all. Neither had Maul, for which Obi-Wan was grateful if reasonably skeptical. To prevent the temptation, Obi-Wan made himself scarce as soon as himself, Anakin, and their companions had made their way to the ship. 

He had ignored Ahsoka, and then ignored the hurt coming from her. Oh, she shielded it well but Obi-Wan had known her since she was fourteen and more importantly, knew Anakin. The two were very similar, even in how they shielded; he knew what to look for and he did it without thought.

He only moved to the refectory when it was late enough to assume Maul and Ahsoka were asleep, and when he knew he would be left _alone_. Unfortunately, Maul has other ideas.

Maul sits in front of him with a heavy glare.

"I already promised not to kill you. I'm not about to apologize for killing your lady friend, because we both know you'd get pissy about it." He has his arms crossed and he points at the tablet in front of Obi-Wan. The datapad has some intel on it, some forms that need filled out. Nothing that cannot be left until morning, but nothing he will be leaving unfinished regardless. "So I can only imagine you're playing hide-and-seek to get away from me or Ahsoka.

"I promised not to fight you or kill you. But I'm not going to sit back while you brush her off. She didn't do anything wrong."

"She brought you to the Order. From a certain point of view, that makes her a traitor."

"She brought back a skilled fighter who was willing to renounce the dark side and bring some intel." At Obi-Wan's wry stare, he changes tune. "Fine, willing to renounce the Sith. Doesn't mean I'm any less right. I'm not the brightest-"

"Oh that was never a question."

"-when it _comes to strategy_ , but even I know that most places would consider that a boon."

Maul isn't wrong. It is a boon to have someone who knows the Sith like he does and who can (and has) signed over the information he has on his former Master. It has helped eliminate a number of individuals from the expansive list of possibilities for their rumored "Sith in the Senate". It leaves one frighteningly more likely, but it is a possibility Obi-Wan has been told, in no uncertain terms, to leave be until the Council can mount enough evidence to approach the Senate themselves. There are protocols, after all, and given the Chancellor's rather worrisome interest in Anakin from a young age there is a conflict of interest.

"Do you have a point to bothering me with things we both know to be true?"

Maul groans like the overdramatic shit he is. Obi-Wan would almost find it funny, if it was anybody else. "You're pissed at me, so be pissed at me. Don't shift the blame onto Ahsoka."

"She knew who you were, and at least some of our history. I assure you, it made its way around the Order."

"And she made a tactical decision in the heat of battle while trying to survive to see tomorrow _and make sure the people she loved did too."_

Obi-Wan knew he was included in that. Knew that Ahsoka valued him and his approval almost as highly as she valued Anakin's, even after leaving the Order. That was why, even applying logic to the situation and removing himself and his emotions from it, it still _hurt._

"Don't shift the blame to her. If you really want to get pissed about it, we can spar or some shit." 

Obi-Wan is pretty sure he hears Maul mutter something to the effect of "gotta get my dignity back somehow, losing to a seventeen-year-old." He can't be sure, though, and he is tired so he ignores it.

He will... He can't promise anything, and Maul hasn't asked that of him. But there are two people in the galaxy he would forgive nearly anything of, and he has pushed one of them aside out of hurt and anger. He can make the effort, for her sake. 

He doesn't have to get along with Maul or like that he's around. But he can make things right with Ahsoka.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the AO3 editor an hour before a late-night Zoom meeting so bear with me. This didn't even touch the doc that has the other ideas and snippets I'm fleshing out for this verse. I'll edit it in the morning.


End file.
